Going Back Home to Mother
by Firing Rockets on Dragons
Summary: David went back home to introduce his fiancee, Julia. What is mother going to say or do on their first day with her? Dedicated to Izumi's Apprentice.


Disclaimer: I do not own Blood plus or any of its characters

A/N: This is dedicated to Izumi's Apprentice, happy birthday!

A/N: David's mom being a Christian is inspired by David's Red Shield necklace or somethin'.(A cross with crystallized chiropteran blood on the middle of it.)

Julia sat inside the plane. She watched David sleeping beside her. She can remember what she's doing inside a plane going to America…

:Flashback:

Julia sat in front of the mirror, combing her hair. Her hair is still wet for she just finished taking a shower. She went downstairs to prepare her breakfast; her hair is still hanging loosely. To her surprise, she saw David sitting on her couch in the living room.

"Hey." She greeted, "I can see that the key I gave you is useful."

"Yes." David replied, "It is quite handy. On the other hand, I have observed that you haven't been using the key I gave you.

They shared a quick kiss.

"What are you doing here?" Julia asked, "It is still quite early."

David just shrugged. "I have something important to tell you."

"Important?" Julia asked, "We shall discuss it over breakfast. David, what would you like to have?"

"I already cooked for the two of us." David stated.

Julia looked at him. "How did you manage to cook inside my house without my knowledge?"

"Espionage is my expertise." David replied, "I can do things without you hearing me."

Julia smiled. "No, you already cooked in your place." She said, "You only brought it here."

"Obviously logical thinking is your forte." David said while smiling. Julia kissed him again.

"You're being sweet." She stated.

They sat down at the table. David cooked pancakes with strawberries on top of them. David also prepared coffee for the two of them.

"So," Julia began, "What do you wish to tell me?"

"It's about my mother." David said.

"Your mother?" Julia asked.

Now Julia is definitely curious about the topic. She never heard anything about David's mother nor did she saw any pictures of her. Sure, she researched on David's past but the only thing she got is a picture of his late father. In fact, she doesn't even know if David still talks to his mother.

"Yes, my mother." David replied.

"Alright," Julia said, obviously interested, "Tell me more."

David cleared his throat.

"If you would permit it," David started, "I would like you to come with me to America and meet her."

Julia felt a knot forming in her throat. 'I'm going to meet his mother?' she thought, 'I know nothing about her.'

"Of course," Julia heard herself say, "When will it be?"

"Next Thursday." David said, "I already have it arranged, all I'm waiting for is your approval."

"Next Thursday it is." Julia said.

David smiled at her and she smiled back but deep inside she's scared… very scared.

:Flashback over:

Julia sighed. "Relax Julia." She said to herself, "It's only David's mother. How bad can it be?" She took a deep breath and smiled at David who was still fast asleep. She closed her eyes and she immediately fell asleep. Even in her sleep, visions of David's mother haunt her. Someone she never encountered. It's been happening since David announced it. She wasn't able to sleep well since then. Her sleep didn't last long. She woke up, cold sweat beading on her forehead. 'Oh my god.' Julia thought 'I am not handling this situation well.' She never fell asleep after that. She tried to but she just couldn't do it. Time passed by and soon enough, she and David are already riding a cab to David's old home. The lump on Julia's throat just wouldn't disappear. Julia looked pale. David looked at his fiancée's face and noticed this.

"Are you alright, Julia?" David asked.

Julia nodded. "I'm fine, David." Julia said, "I'm just a little tired from the trip."

David wrapped his arms around her. "It'll be fine." He said, "Just rest in my arms 'til we get there, alright? This is going to be a long ride anyway."

Julia did what she's told and sooner than she knows it, she's already fast asleep in David's arm. She didn't even have nightmares about her messing up in front of David's mother or anything. She just peacefully slept there. She didn't notice time flying and soon, David's already trying to wake her up.

"Julia." David said, "We're here."

Julia opened her eyes and noticed that the cab had stopped. David paid for the fare and they walked towards the door. Before David could even get halfway, his mother, a stout old lady with gray hair and blue eyes, already came running outside to give him some sugar. David can see his mother charging at him with arms wide open but he didn't get to do anything. He just stood there, watching his mother getting closer and closer until…

"David!!!" his mother greeted while crushing his son with a deadly hug. "How have you been??? You never called, you never send postcards or anythin'."

David struggled to get out of his mother's deadly embrace but all his efforts were in vain.

"Mo---ther," he said, "it is quite evident that you have missed me."

David started losing his breath.

"Of course, silly boy." His mother replied, "It's been so long."

David is turning purple, he couldn't breathe and his mother isn't letting go either. David is actually prepared to die at that very moment. In fact, he was already praying to God. Praying for God for acceptance in paradise but suddenly, his mother's grip loosened until he was completely free. David ended up kneeling on the ground, trying to catch his breath. As for his mother, she walked circles around Julia who just smiled at her.

"David," his mother said, "Who is this lady?"

David looked at his mother and composed himself. He stepped towards Julia and put his arms around her.

"This woman," David started, "is my fiancée, Julia."

Julia gestured for a handshake. "Good morning, I'm Julia Silverstein, ma'am." Julia said.

David's mother nodded. "I'm Beatrice." She reached for Julia's hand and shook it.

David's mother who is now identified as Beatrice is now leading the couple into her humble home.

"Follow me, you two." Beatrice said.

The two followed Beatrice to the kitchen where she asked the two to set the table.

"The two of you set the table, alright?" Beatrice said.

The two nodded and went to the dining hall to set the table.

"Mother almost killed me earlier." David said.

"Why?" Julia asked, "A hug can kill you now?"

"According to personal experience, it can." David said, "My mother almost hugged me to death."

Julia laughed. "I don't blame her." Julia said, "You never called, you never sent her a letter, I don't even think she's aware of your condition."

David smiled. "You're right about that." David said. "I never contacted her for the past few years."

"No wonder she hugged you to death." Julia said.

Then, Beatrice emerged from the kitchen, bringing food with her.

"Sit down, the two of you." Beatrice said. "Let us eat and get to know each other, Julia."

David and Julia sat down and Beatrice served food for them.

"Julia," Beatrice began, "Where did you meet my wonderful boy?"

"I met him in Red Shield." Julia replied.

Beatrice nodded.

"David," she said, "Is Red Shield the same as before?"

"Not quite." David said, "Saya has finally defeated Diva."

Beatrice nodded. "The objective of your father is to protect Saya, the weapon, as he addressed her. I'm glad the girl managed to defeat Diva." She said. Then she gave them a sad smile.

"Saya is a nice girl." David and Julia said in unison.

"Anyway, how long have the two of you been together?" Beatrice asked them.

"More than a month." The two said and unison.

Beatrice's jaw dropped. She didn't expect that the two of them have only been together for more than a month but are already engaged.

"And you two are already engaged?" Beatrice said, "David, did you get this girl pregnant?"

She eyed her son suspiciously. "Go on, admit it to me you two." She continued, "You are both busted. Your little secret is out."

David and Julia looked at each other. Sure, they often share a bed but that hadn't bare any fruit yet.

"No." David and Julia said at the same time.

"Of course not, mother." David assured. "Not yet."

He didn't mention that they have been doing it though. His mother is the conservative type who doesn't agree with sex before marriage so he denied it as much as he could.

Beatrice eyed Julia.

"I can assure you that I am not pregnant, ma'am." Julia said. "Definitely not."

"Yes, she's not." David agreed with Julia, "We'll need to be married before that happens, right, Julia, honey?"

Julia looked at David, confused but she immediately got to the same page.

"Yes." Julia said, "Something has to happen before pregnancy and that can only happen inside the bond of marriage."

Beatrice nodded in agreement.

"Of course." Beatrice said, "Sorry I doubted the two of you."

They forced a smile on their faces. They felt kind of bad for lying to her but once she finds out that they are already getting on with it in bed, she'll go ballistic. Even though David is rather old. On the bright side, they are being perfectly honest about Julia not being pregnant yet.

"So, Julia, dear," Beatrice said, "How are things getting along with you and David? Is he nice to you?"

"Yes, ma'am, he is." Julia said, "He's a very sweet man… in his own ways."

Beatrice nodded, "He is not leaving you clueless when he goes to dangerous places, does he?" she asked while giving her son a nasty, deadly glare.

Julia smiled, as much as she would like to tell the truth about David's habit of leaving in dangerous hours without her knowledge just for the hell of seeing Beatrice's reaction to the already nervous David, she couldn't, she'll feel bad for her fiancée.

"No," Julia said, "He always tells me."

David breathed a sigh of relief. Julia smiled at her fiancée who is now more relaxed. After eating, Julia washed the dishes. Beatrice said that she doesn't have to but Julia insisted on doing so. David dried it for her.

"Scary questions." David whispered, "Mother is the conservative type. She'll kill me if she finds out that we're having sex."

Julia laughed. "I've noticed." She said, "You started shaking when she thought I was pregnant."

David just laughed.

While David was laughing, Beatrice came in the kitchen.

"Now the two of you must be tired from the trip." Beatrice said.

"We're alright." David said.

"Now, I cleaned a couple of rooms for the two of you." Beatrice said, "David, you'll be in your old room, you know, at the end of the second floor hallway. As for you, Julia, dear, your room is in the other end of the second floor hallway."

"Mother," David said, "Can't we just stay in one room?"

Beatrice's eyes widened.

"Why, David!" she exclaimed, "You know better than to have a girl in your bedroom, that leads to trouble."

"But she's my fiancée anyway." David said.

"Shame on you, lad." Beatrice said.

'If only you knew what we do in bed, mother.' David thought, 'Why can't we sleep in the same room?' he thought.

"Mother." He said, "There is nothing wrong with us being in the same room."

Beatrice was about to say something again when Julia spoke.

"Now, David," Julia started, "Your mother has a point. Don't argue with her."

Beatrice gave Julia a satisfied smile.

"See?" Beatrice pointed out, "Julia and I are on the same page. She understands. If I didn't know any better, I'll say that you are planning to get her to have---"

Beatrice didn't get to continue what she was saying. David stopped her immediately.

"No, mother." He said, "I am not going to convince her to have sex with me."

David smiled, 'I don't have to convince her anyway.' But he didn't say that. They'll be busted if he did.

"David, go to your room." Beatrice said. "Julia, you come with me; later I'll show you to your room but for now, let's have a conversation."

David kissed Julia on the forehead. "I'll see you later, Julia." He said and then he went upstairs. Beatrice led Julia to the living room and sat on the couch. Beatrice gestured for her to take a seat. Julia did what she's told.

"Julia, sweetie." Beatrice started.

"What is it, ma'am?" Julia asked.

"First," Beatrice said, "You should call me mother and second, I have a few questions to ask you."

Julia nodded. "I see." Julia said.

"Julia, you and David had only been together for more than a month but you decided to accept his proposal. Are you quite certain about this? It is a big decision."

"Yes, I am sure of my decision." Julia replied.

Beatrice nodded. She gave a Julia a sad smile.

"Are you prepared if anything happens, sweetie?" she asked Julia.

"I have prepared myself for everything." Julia replied, "I am well aware of how dangerous David's job is. I've seen him get hurt quite a lot because of it."

Beatrice nodded, satisfied with Julia's answer. She looked up at David's room which can be seen from the living room and then looked back at Julia. She took a book from a drawer beside her. It was a Bible. The book was old and the old woman obviously reads that book.

"You know," Beatrice said, "Besides from David, this book is the only thing that helped me cope up with my husband's death. I believe that everything happens for a reason and that God has plans for all of us. She removed the bookmark she is using and handed it to Julia. Julia took it and looked at it. It is a photo of David and his father, back when David was very young.

"That is the only picture they had together." Beatrice said, "David, my husband, is not exactly a man who likes his picture taken. Also, he is never home. But finally, I get to take a picture of him with his boy."

Julia looked at the picture. David's father isn't smiling but David is. He looks like a very happy little boy.

"This is a very wonderful picture of them." She told Beatrice while still looking at the photo.

"You know," said Beatrice, "When David's father left for Vietnam, David, although young, understood why his father had to leave. He never cried. Nor did he ask me or his father why. All he knows is the fact that it's for the best. David, my son, had always been a strong man. Even in his childhood, you can call him a man because of his emotional strength and maturity."

Beatrice looked at Julia with tears forming in her eyes. Julia looked at her with sympathy and sadness.

"Julia," Beatrice continued, "David's father died a few years later after he left. David was in school when I heard the news and when he came home, he saw me… crying my eyes out on the floor. He's a smart boy. He knows exactly what's wrong but he never cried. Instead, he knelt on the floor and embraced me saying, 'It's going to be alright, mother, I will be your rock from now on.' My boy… I am too weak to comfort my boy. Instead, he is the one who comforted me. Although I think he cried, he never showed me. He never did. He kept that promise. He became my rock until I coped with the sadness. But he is so strong that he decided to follow his father's footsteps. So I want you to prepare because the two of you, and maybe even your child might suffer the same fate we had."

Julia smiled at Beatrice. "I am prepared." She said, "I know that there is a big possibility for that but I am ready to face it."

"You are a very strong woman." Beatrice said, "And Julia, I know that David leaves in dangerous hours without your knowledge. I know my son like the back of my hand. I know what he's up to and even if he lies, I know that he is lying. I just like pretending that I do not know it."

Julia nodded. "I understand."

Beatrice stood up. "Come on, sweetie, I'll lead you to David's room."

Julia looked up at her.

Beatrice winked at her. "I know everything he does." Beatrice said.

Julia smiled and stood up to follow her. Beatrice gave her a hug.

"Be strong, alright?" Beatrice said, "David can be quite a handful."

Julia nodded. They walked upstairs and knocked on David's door. David opened the door and saw the two women standing there.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Julia will be staying with you." Beatrice said. "Now the two of you rest, alright?"

"Yes, mother." David said.

Beatrice shut the door and left the couple in peace. They sat down beside each other on the edge of the bed.

"David," Julia said, "Your mother told me all about you."

David looked at her and smiled.

"Mother is a talkative person." David said.

"Yes, she is." Julia said. "But she sure talks about important things, David."

David wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Julia wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. Julia looked into his eyes after that.

"You are a very strong man." She said. "When was the last time you cried?"

"That was a long time ago." David said, "and I couldn't tell anybody that I did."

Tears formed in David's eyes but he held them back. Julia gave him a warm embrace and David wrapped his arms around her.

"You can cry in front of me." Julia said, "You don't have to live in strength alone."

David started sobbing quietly. He hugged Julia tighter while Julia did the same.

:That evening:

David went downstairs to where his mother is.

"Good evening mother." David said.

Beatrice turned to face her son.

"Good evening, David." She replied, "Where's Julia?"

"She's taking a shower." David stated.

David sat on a nearby chair and watched his mother cook dinner. He just looked at her as if he was falling in a trance.

"David." Beatrice called.

David went out of his trance. "What is it, mother?"

"Did you have a good cry, sweetie?" Beatrice asked.

David made a confused face.

"Why do you ask that?" David said, "I didn't cry, mother."

"Don't lie to me, young man." Beatrice said, "I know you did. It has been a long time since you did."

David smiled at his mother. "Julia is a lot like you." David said, "She can read minds too."

"No, she's not like me." Beatrice said, "Reading minds is but a feminine skill. She is a lot stronger than I. After all, she can watch a strong man cry and not break down, herself."

David smiled. "She is quite strong, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is." Beatrice replied, "She is also prepared for anything that happens and she can handle your habit of leaving without her knowledge."

"You know that?" David asked.

"You're my son, I know you well enough." Beatrice replied, "Don't you do what your father did. Do not hurt and leave her even if she's strong enough to handle it."

"Yes mother." David said, "But I can never promise anybody that I can stay long. After all, a man's life is being held by God.He is the one who knows when it's time."

Beatrice nodded in understanding. "When you gotta go, you gotta go." She said.

"Yes." David replied, "But I wouldn't leave without her knowledge."

The two got interrupted when Julia came.

"Good evening everyone." Julia suddenly said.

"Good evening sweetie." Beatrice said. "Now, the two of you set the table, I'm almost done."

The two nodded. When they were about to go to the dining hall, Beatrice spoke.

"Now," she said, "We'll go roaming around tomorrow. It'll be early so the two of you better get some sleep and not horse around."

The two looked at her. David looked rather surprised while Julia just smiled.

"I know you like the back of my hand, David." She explained.

David just smiled. "Of course." he said, "Of course you do."

One week later...

David sat on the plane, watching Julia as she slept... as he looked at her, he remembered everything that had happened. And he certainly remembers what Julia told him just before they boarded the plane...

_"Next time, we'll visit my family. Right now, they are in France."_

David gulped. He cannot get to sleep.

A/N: Izumi's Apprentice, I hope you liked it. I know I gave quite a cliff hanger but oh well... ;) Happy birthday!


End file.
